olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Adults/John Roger
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. John is rather quiet and doesn't seem to have a lot of emotions. However unlike most people like that... it isn't a facade. John doesn't have a lot of emotions, you have to be a very special person for John to feel anything about a person. Only one person has ever achieved that status. His best friend, Theresa Drade. (Though everyone, and I do mean everyone has placed bets on when they'll get together). John, more than often than not thinks emotions just cloud your judgement so they should be put aside. Which, John himself is very good at, problem is a lot of other people aren't quite so good at that. Like leaving Tess for 160+ years without so much as a letter. John didn't see a problem with it. Tess, because she's normal very much did. John isn't one to look at things in terms of gray area. The world is very black and white to him. Right and wrong. Fact or fiction. Simple as that. John usually fails to see how their could be another side to things, because usually, John is right. As a high elf, he's already intelligent but his love of reading and learning has only heightened that intellect to the point where John is very rarely wrong. But all this has come with a cost. John is totally inept in social situations and would much rather spend time reading a book. He's perfectly happy to be alone, evidenced by the fact he spent 160 years doing so. He's still adapting to life as a professor despite doing it for almost 60 years now. He's very good at his job... he just isn't super well liked by the students or his fellow professors. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. John Roger is the son of two high elves who had a quick fling while they were at Olympus Academy. It wasn't even a hot fling at that. A quick, messy hook-up in a closet after graduation that resulted in John's mother, Catherine Roger getting knocked up by her male classmate. She never even caught his name. The normal amount of time passed and Catherine gave birth to her son, whom she named John Philip Roger before promptly giving him up for adoption. John was placed into a large orphange for all four sub-species of elves. But given the High Elves status in Elven society and how they were something akin to the ruling elite... there wasn't a lof of other high elves in the orphange. Since Dark elves weren't generally liked by the other three sub-species of elves and generally kept to themselves, there wasn't a lot of them either, which lead John, the high elf to grow up in a large building with lots of light and wood elves. This enviorment had a profound effect on John since unlike the light and wood elves... he didn't need to be outside. He was very content to sit inside and read books. Which is exactly what he did, which increased John's intelligence tenfold. Because John spent so much time inside and alone he didn't really establish a good connection with the other elves and his caretakers very well. For the first 294 years of his life, John really had no friends. He knew a couple of the more friendly light and wood elves and the like, three other high elves pretty well but that's far as it went. Then John got to Olympus Academy and he finally got to meet some other High Elves like himself. Oddly enough though... his best friend was a fae. Not an elf at all. Her name was Theresa Drade. The next ten years were a bit of a blur for John, but he found that for the first time ever, he had a friend. Then, after he graduated Olympus he said goodbye to Tess who went into teaching while he went out to look for his mother and father, which turned out to be a lot more difficult than orginally though. For 160 years, John did not reach or contact Tess, till on her 465th birthday, John randomly showed back up at Olympus with a cake for Tess. He had found his mother who told him about his father, whom John also eventually found. Both were still alive and well and he knew how to reach them. During his travels, John had learned a lot about the history of the world, so he applied for the open History position at the school so he could be closer to Tess, and he still to this day works as the History 301 Professor. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? -> What species is your character? High Elf What occupation does your character have? History 301 Professor What is your character's relationship status? Are they married, do they have kids? etc Confusion at it's finest Anything else you would like to add? Nope xD Signature: Comments Category:Adult Accepted Category:Carnarvan